Dreams
by Kadaj19
Summary: These are a bunch of random dreams that I tend to remember... kinda lol, the 1st one was Final Fantasy-ish, the 2nd one is D. Gray-man, 3rd Bleach and 4th Naruto XD those are the 1s so far lol and there might be swearing lol
1. Dream 1

**Graveyard Confusion - Dream 1**

**Yo peeps, if you have clicked on this and have no idea what it's about well, I'm going to tell you ages ago I had a weird dream and recently I've had 2 new ones so I thought fuck it lets post them cause my friend found them funny when I told them so now everyone else (if someone is reading this and I'm not talking to myself lol) can read my strange/weird dreams lol… oh and I made the title up so if you think it's shit you know why lol…**

* * *

Well there was me and my friend (I have no idea who she is or what she looks like but all I know is she's a friend) standing on a big pillar type thing in the middle of a park/graveyard. There is a park on one side (the pillar is on the park side by the way) and on the other side there is the graveyard and they are separated by a big iron gates. Also (on the park side there is an ally near one of the iron gates. (and I'm sorry if none of this makes sense lol) I had Cloud's (yes Cloud from Finial Fantasy) sword in my hand. I looked down and saw Cloud and another dude standing on the ground below so I threw Cloud his sword and we jumped down off the ledge.

"Are you still going to leave?" The other dude asked. He had long pink hair, red eyes, he had on a black tank top, black trousers, black boots, black fingerless gloves and he had a sword. (Yeah don't ask XD)

"Yes," me and my friend said.

It then kinda skis scenes to me and my friend in the graveyard part of the park thingy…

"Maybe we should have stayed," my friend said. We are hiding behind stairs trying to get back into the park part of the park/graveyard thingy, but a dude with a huge sword (aka the dude from silent hill aka pyramid head) sorry I am not describing him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's try and get passed him," I said as me and my friend tried to move the next set of stairs without him seeing us but failed. He started to come towards us but Cloud and the other dude (I'm going to call him Kenji cause I had another dream that I don't remember but that name just came to me when I woke up so I'm going to call him that even though at the time his had no name XD) came to save us.

Once again my dream in kinda and decided to skip a bit… again… me and my friend are now in the ally I told u about up there …

Okay we are now running through this ally away from these zombie-like-people-thingys (sorry lol) when they suddenly disappear just as we got to the exit of the ally. We saw Cloud and Kenji standing by the pillar and took them with us down the ally to show them the zombie-like-people-thingys. We were have way down the ally when they reappeared, "See told you!" I screamed as me and my friend ran back down the ally. My friend disappeared just as I got closer to the exit. I turned a corner and Cory. (from Cory in the House… yeah really don't ask cause I don't even know myself lol) was standing there. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out of the ally, "Are you okay-" I turned to ask but he had disappeared.

**Well then I woke up and then I told my friend which they thought was kinda funny and I got really annoyed cause I wanted to know who the pink haired dude was lol (cause as I said I didn't know what his name was at the time… Kenji might not even be his name but anyway…) that was my first weird/strange dream lol…**

* * *

**Okay I know that was random and strange and there was probably no point to me writing this but err that's for reading this (once again if someone if reading this and I'm not talking to myself again) lol and there will be more cause I have 2 I need to write and if I have anymore after that I'll be writing them too lol…**


	2. Dream 2

**I DID NOTHING WRONG! WHY ME?! XD - Dream 2**

**Yo peeps as I said in my 1****st**** weird/strange dream I have 2 more to post and here is 1 of them so anyway here read enjoy… or be bored and leave lol… and btw there's a bit in this that I absolutely don't understand whatsoever so don't ask lol…**

* * *

Okay well it starts off with Tyki (yes Tyki Mikk HOTTEST DUDE EVER! WHO IS MINE GRR lol… calms down anyway… from D. Gray-man) apart from in this dream he is wearing what he normaly wears in the anime... well what he wears in episode 77 but thats the same as he always wears lol, his skin is normal not Noah skin lol. Well he is in a forest and he walks up to this family (there is a mum, dad and their teenage daughter) and tells them to be careful cause they are going to die. But they don't listen and just ignore Tyki's lovely warning lol.

**Okay it skips to another forest (I'm not sure if it's the same forest but oh well lol)…**

* * *

There is Buffy (once again yes Buffy the Vampire Slayer XD) she is walking through a forest with some older woman that I don't know and they are talking about stuff, that once again, I don't know. And they get to a clearing that looks kinda like that dark sea area at the end of Kingdom Hearts II lol. They then sat down. "I'm never going to be strong enough am I?" Buffy said. Her and the other woman then summoned fire birds. The birds then both flew off towards the sea.

**And guess what another change of scene… and it's now back to the family woohoo lol… and as I said it's weird and I did not understand the point of that Buffy bit XD it was just there X3…**

* * *

The mum is in the kitchen, the daughter and the dad is outside in the garden sitting down on the floor. A stranger wearing black walked into their garden and was carrying a number of knifes. He threw 1 at the dad and killed him. The daughter screamed and the mum came out to see her husband dead. Me and Tyki then walk into the garden (from the opposite entrance the stranger came from) and the stranger threw a knife at Tyki and the mum. The mum died and Tyki caught the knife and threw it to the side accidently killing the daughter. The stranger threw 2 knifes at Tyki, but once again he caught them. Tyki then threw one of the knifes back at the stranger killing him. We turned around to leave when a police officer entered the garden the same way we did. He raised his gun and shot at me. Tyki stood in front of me, got hit by the bullet and threw the other knife at the officer. The officer died and Tyki fell to the floor.

**Okay now it skips a scene again, shocker lol…**

* * *

Tyki was now in a hospital bed with bandages on. I walked into the room to see how he was. We were just talking about some stuff when 2 police officers came into the room and arrested me for the murder of the people officer Tyki killed. They took me to prison and put me in a jail cell.

**Okay and then I woke up… I can't believe I got arrested XD I didn't do anything lol…**

* * *

**How rude I get arrested for something I didn't do lol… I do love Tyki he's awesome but he did it not me, arrest him points a Tyki.**

**I did nothing. Tyki walks away**

**You lie!! points at Tyki again Get back here! Chases Tyki**

**quickly comes back dragging Tyki back too… sorry tad bit random XD anyway bai bai and thanks for wasting your time on my strange/weird dream lol…**


	3. Dream 3

**Grimmjow's my Friend?! - Dream 3**

**Yo here is my 3****rd**** strange/weird dream lol… I don't really have anything to say so here read lol…**

* * *

Well I was in my house and normally there is Me, Sam, Jane, Conal, Annie and my Dad living here but in this dream it's just me, my Dad and some old lady I don't know. I went up to my dad and asked him if I could go and visit my friend and if he could take me down there aka to the dockside. He said yes but I need to do a job 1st. So I went with my dad to this job and I text my friend saying 'I'm aloud to come down, I'll see you at 1:30pm'. For some strange reason I did not want him to know that my dad needed to do this job 1st. So I sent looked in my contact list to find my friends number, and saw Grimmjow's name come up, so I clicked on it and sent the message. (Yeah well apparently Grimmjow from bleach is my friend XD)

Later on he text me back saying, 'where are you it's nearly 2pm?' I started to panic and went up to my dad and started having a go at him. By the way the job my dad was doing was in a park shooting rats, I'm not sure why he's shooting rats but he was.

**Okay it then skips scenes…**

* * *

Well I was now back at my house with the old lady and she kept saying she does not want anyone in the house and she wants me to fix the wall, just so you know there is nothing wrong with the wall. I then went outside, saw Grimmjow (he was wearing normal clothes, I think it was jeans and a dark green t-shirt but I'm not sure) and we jumped up in through my bedroom window.

**And guess what… I woke up, once again I don't really understand it but there we go lol X3…**

* * *

**Okay well that's the last one… so far lol if I have anymore I will post them lol… bai bai…**


	4. Dream 4

**Joining the Akatsuki - Dream 4**

**Yo guess what I had another weird dream lol so here it is… oh and btw I now magically have long blue hair that looks like Kanda's hair from D. Gray-man XD ****yeah don't ask XD lol…**

* * *

Where to start… err… well I walked into a house and walked upstairs and walked into a room. There were two girls standing there and they gave me a Bluetooth handset and said, "this is so you can hear what everyone is saying." I then walked into the room where a bunch of people, that I don't know or remember what they looked like or how many there were, were sitting on the double bed talking. I went and sat on the edge of the bed and then the two women came into the room and one of them said, "Okay, now that everyone is here we will explain the rules."

"Okay, 1st rule, to become a member you either have to kill an Akatsuki member or defeat an Akatsuki member. 2nd you are not allowed to help each other. 3rd if you get killed that is your responsibility, and that's it so now we will start," the other woman said. We all stood up and the room disappeared. We were now standing in the middle of a sand-ish area with a few mountains around us. The two women were now gone too. Further away in the distance stood four Akatsuki members Pein, Itachi, Kisame and one member who I don't remember what he looked like or who he was and no he's not the unknown member like my friend said I just don't know what member he was, he could have been anyone and by anyone I mean anyone actually in the Akatsuki ok lol.

**Guess what… this is anyone of my dreams that skips yay lol so here we are with a skip lol…**

* * *

Okay I am now sitting on rocks covered in snow at the bottom of a dam. Further down the river was a really big pile of rocks covered in snow. Then I heard a loud roar and a dragon came up from behind the rocks and was flying towards me. It was black, had red markings, 4 legs... well yh, no wings, it was kinda like those snake type dragons if you get what I mean if not go to Photobucket, type in Kadaj19, go to the Album and click on the Dreams folder, the picture is in there.

I put my head down and pretended to be knocked out. As soon as it got to the dam it transformed into Kisame… yeah I don't know either XD. Itachi the jumps down from the tom of the dam and lands a few feet away on my right and the other Akatsuki member I don't know/don't remember jumped down a few feet away on my left. "So, Itachi how do you plan to kill those people?" The Akatsuki member I don't know/don't remember said.

"I'm going to ask Kanda here," Itachi said looking at me, thinking I'm Kanda… once again I don't know either XD.

I then looked up at Itachi and said, "Ha I'm not Kanda!" I then jumped off the rocks and into the water. I did a few hand signs and said something… sorry I have no idea what the hand signs were or what I said. Just as I did that my boots/shoes/trainers, I have no idea what I had on lol, came off and I grew mermaid fins… guess what I still have no idea lol. I then started to swim away. Itachi jumped into the water and started to swim after me and no I don't know how he keeps up he just does lol. I then jumped out of the water like a dolphin, done a few hand signs, said something, once again I don't know. My mermaid fins disappeared and I few white wings from my back and I started to fly away… I still don't know lol. Itachi then jumped out of the water, went towards Kisame, Kisame transformed and Itachi got on his back and they came after me.

**Then my stupid ass father woke me up so I have no idea what happens… well I don't know what the hell was going on XD…**

* * *

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD lol anyway that was another strange dream and here have some pictures that I like and found shit funny lol XD… bai bai…**


	5. Dream 5

**Ex-boyfriend/Father Madness XD - Dream 5**

**Yo lol well I had another weird dream so here we go lol…**

* * *

Well I was living in my aunties house in Twydall and the house was its normal shape, so it was a kinda L shape plus the garden and 2 floors, but in my dream it didn't have a 2nd floor but it had a huge pillar in the middle of the house with stairs that went up and then led back down and the rooms came off the stairs… yeah don't ask lol. I was walking around the pillar in circles going up and down the stairs with a boy that had red hair that I don't know following me and telling me what I can and can't do. Suddenly my ex-boyfriend appears in front of me. This is a real person I did go out with btw XD. He's about 5'10", black hair, green eyes, is a goth, is 16 and his name is James. Well after he suddenly appeared he started to walk behind me while we were still being followed by the red haired dude now telling both of us what we can and can't do.

After a while the boy disappeared and me and James stopped walking when we came to the front door. James then told me to follow him. We left the house and the outside was now like a huge swamp with snakes and crocodiles… XD and on the other side of the swamp was the road with peoples cars parked on it. Me and James then started to walk through the swamp until we got to the other side. Yeah we are lucky we don't get attacked XD. We then got into a 4x4 and James started to drive away. My dad, no I don't know where he came from lol, got into his van and started to follow us down the road while screaming out the window, "Helen get back here!" Soon enough we had lost my dad and James stopped by a kinda outside shop that only sold chips and coffee XD. We then met up with 3 of his friends, that I don't know and they started talking while I was just standing there like wtf XD. Then my father found us and then I woke up lol.

* * *

**Well that was another one of my weird dreams and now I have another 1 I need to write lol I had this one ages ago but didn't bother writing it lol. But at the moment I'm bored shitless so I decided to type it plus I had a new dream 2-day that I'm going to type up now lol**


	6. Dream 6

**Escaping The Police - Dream 6**

**Hi lol see told you I had another 1 lol anyway here is Dream 6…**

* * *

Well Me and Tyki, YAYAYAY TYKI XD… wait you got me arrested AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 'strangles Tyki' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M SORRY 'hugz Tyki' X.X I'm sorry Tyki T.T I love you really… anyway that part didn't happen btw XD. Well as I said me and Tyki were sitting in a room in a hotel. The door was locked I was sitting behind a Table facing towards Tyki and facing away from the door, while Tyki was sitting on the floor facing towards the door and leaning against the back wall, it's a small room btw. Kids were coming up to the key hole looking through it and then running away. We would then here screams and someone say, "Great, another child has killed it's self because of those people." Yeah I really don't get this one XD oh and btw Tyki is in his human skin at the moment lol.

Kids kept doing the same thing, looking through the key hole and then running away and killing themselves. "Hey, Tyki why don't you do Noah it might scare them even more," I said laughing. Tyki then did just that and went into his Noah skin XD. Just after he had done that the Police/FBI smashed in the door and entered the room. I quickly moved to sit next to Tyki. I got out my laser pen, you know those little ones that are really strong but won't cut anything, yeah those, well I got that out and started to draw lines on the Police/FBI. At first it did nothing but then the lines I had drawn started to become visible and Police/FBI started to bleed from the lines. They all backed out of the room and the door magically fixed it's self.

"Hey, Tyki, why don't we leave just in case moor come," I said. We then both stood up and left the room. We had just walked out the building when more Police/FBI arrived. We then ran. I ran pasted all the cars and Tyki well… I don't know where Tyki went lol. As I said I ran pasted the cars and kept running until I came to a set of big blue stairs that went down into the ground. This was a truck like vehicle at the top of the stairs so I jumped in it and started to drive the vehicle down the blue stairs. I was being followed by Police/FBI until they suddenly were not following me. I looked back for a brief second, just so you know I'm still driving down the huge really really long blue stairs lol, and I crashed the car and fell out. I quickly got up and started to run down the stairs. As I was running a few people were now running in front of me wearing really weird blue swimming costumes. I followed them until 

we FINALY XD got to the bottom of the stars that led into water. I followed them into the water. Me, Tyki, yes Tyki magically came back lol, and loads of other people in those costumes were just swimming in the water.

* * *

**I then woke up because of my fucking alarm XD piece of shit 'kills alarm/phone' lol XD… anyway if I have more I'll let you know lol… well I did that another weird one before Dream 5 but I decided not to write because 1 it was rude lol XD and 2… well it was rude XD and what rude stuff I do in my dreams in my business not yours lol :P bai bai**


	7. Dream 7

**Akatsuki Game - Dream 7**

**Yo people guess what I had a new weird dream YAYAYAYAY XD… anyway here have fun wasting your time reading this shit lol…**

* * *

Well I was living in a house with 2 of my best friends, Hannah and Loz aka Lauren. The house had double doors, when you walked in front of you there was a box with candy inside it in boxes stacked around the top, a chair in the middle and a small door to get into the box. Just so you know the box is see through. There was a man sitting on a chair next to the box that was asleep. If you turn left you come into a corridor that just had 3 doors that lead off into mine, Hannah's and Loz's rooms.

I was asleep in my bed, yes in the dream not real life lol, when I woke up and I had been bitten by a snake on my thumb and it was still biting. I pulled it off and held it by the neck. I then quickly ran into Hannah's and Loz's rooms and told them I had been bitten by a snake. We left their rooms and went to the dude and the box. It just so happens that that dude is a doctor lol. He told me to get into the box so I did. He then asked me "what is wrong?"

I told him, "I got bitten by a snake" and held the snake up towards him, yes I'm still in the box lol.

He then said "oh right, okay get out the box." I got out the box and he said, "Well you'll be fine."

After he said that we left and started walking along the side on a cliff. Soon enough we bumped into Kayleigh another one of my best friends. She said "I want to play a game!" She as towards the edge of the cliff where her friend was standing, she had black hair in a bob type hair style, no face lol aka no eyes, no nose, no mouth nothing lol and she was wearing all black, oh and her name was EmoGirl XD year I don't know lol. There were two wooden ladders led down the side of the cliff into the water. A few meters away were 2 round rocks one with a cosplay Deidara on it and another cosplay Akatsuki character that I had no idea who it was, no it was not a real Akatsuki member that I happened to not know cause I know them all so shut up XD. In the water was a cosplay Akatsuki Orochimaru and polar bears and seals. Kayleigh then said, "You three have to try and save Deidara and the other Akatsuki member from Orochimaru and the polar bears and the seals." We then all jumped into the water to try and 'save' them 

XD. Just as we jumped into the water the polar bears tried to kill us. I swam back towards the ladders and started to climb. Then a polar bear started to climb up the ladder after me. Yes a polar bear climbing up a wooden ladder without it breaking XD no I don't know how that fucking works but apparently it now does lol. And guess what I bloody woke up lol.

* * *

**XD I have nothing to say I think the dream speaks for its self W-E-I-R-D lol bai bai**


	8. Dream 8

**Maths Class Adventure - Dream 8**

**Yo I had a new dream XD woop…**

* * *

Well I went into my maths class, which was a big square and the tables were not in rows they were just all over the place XD and it looked kinda abandoned and dark lol. My teacher Mrs. Felix (real teacher lol) walked into the classroom and said, "Okay class, so you is going to sing our class opening song today?" (yeah don't ask XD) Ever one was silent and Ms just picked someone and then sang (sorry people I don't know the song XD).

Afterwards Mrs. Felix walked into the middle of the room and said, "Okay we are going on a trip."

**It then skips a bit lol…**

* * *

Our whole class were on boats heading towards a castle, well not a castle it was a castle that kinda looked like the huge French dudes house thingy in Johnny English lol. We got to the castle thingy and got off the boats. As soon as we did they disappeared.

**I then woke up lol…**

* * *

**So yeah it's not very weird or interesting but yeah that's another dream for you people lol bai bai…**


	9. Dream 9

**Weird School Jet Fight Thingy lol - Dream 9**

**Yo I had another 1 lol and I swear this one is once again weird lol and longer XD…**

* * *

Right well me and my friend (not real person lol and I don't remember what he looks like or his name but I'm not writing my dude friend all the time so I'm naming him Max XD anyway…) me and Max lol were sitting in the corner of a classroom… well not right in the corner cause the door was in the way but we were next to the door lol, oh and we were on the floor lol. So we were sitting there when our 'teacher' walked into the room and shut the door. He went behind his desk and sat in his chair (the only items in the room lol apart from the door and a window… well I think there was a window lol I don't remember XD). He then said, "Okay I need you two to do what you did yesterday."

"But nothing happened and it was boring!" Max complained.

"Well you'll just have to get over it," The teacher said. "Now go!"

**It then skips a bit…**

* * *

Me and Max were flying in the sky on little jet plans and we were flying towards a huge sky ship XD. We landed and then just sat in out jets for a very very very very long time. We then got out of our jets and started to walk along the top of the sky ship. We were half way across the ship when we saw loads of white jets flying towards us, "Yes finally! Something we can shoot!!" Max shouted as he started to run back to his jet. I followed him and we flew off and started killing the white jets. Once we had done we landed again and got out of the jets.

**It then shipped again…**

* * *

Once again me and Max were sitting on the floor in the classroom. We had been sitting there for over an hour and our teacher still had not arrived. I got up and walked out of the room and into the hall way, which looked like a hallway in my primary school lol. I started walking up and down the hallway when I saw our teacher coming so I quickly ran into the classroom and shut the door, "He's coming!" I said as I sat down next to Max.

**Skips again lol…**

* * *

We were once again walking along the top of the sky ship, when I saw a really small house on the floor (people I mean really small it was like the size of a match box but you know, square and house shaped lol). Well I walked up to the house and tried to look inside it XD lol. Then suddenly I found myself inside the house.

Okay house description lol, you go into the front door and you come into the front room, on the left are the stairs, on the right is a slightly higher up platform, and in front there was a big arch way but I don't know where that leads, same with the stairs lol.

The stairs were blocked off by rocks and wood and a load of other crap lol. And on the slightly higher up platform was a monster (sorry people don't really remember what it looks like all I remember is that it was big and was just sitting there like a turd XD lol).

**You would believe what happened next…**

* * *

**I woke up XD how annoying is that lol I wanted to know what happened to me and the weird monster I don't remember XD lol anyway that's it so bai bai...**


	10. Dream 10

****

Dude Friend/Best Friend Madness - Dream 10

**Well I had a new dream and this is the longest one I've had and it is really strange… oh btw by Dude Friend I mean a dude who's a friend now if I said Boyfriend that would be boyfriend XD but it's not lol just so you know cause… err well I'm just telling the stupid people lol…**

* * *

How to start writing this hmm… err well me and Hannah (best friend in the title lol) were walking to 'school' and we arrived at a house and I rang the doorbell. My friend (another real one lol), Olivia answered it (remember people we are going to 'school' XD), "Hi Olivia" I said. We walked into her house…

Okay a run down on the house lol you walk through the front door and you're in a square room, there is a door on the right at the back on the square room and a arch way on the right in the front of the square room, (just so you know I'm going to be making the house on the sims2 and screen shooting it so if you want the picture cause sometimes I never make any sense if you want pictures go onto photobucket, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Dreams they are all in there) door number 1 leads into the garden, when you go through the archway there is a corridor with loads on sides and computers and science stuff on it. At the end of the corridor is another archway that leads into a HUGE corridor that has 3 doors, 1 is in front of the archway leading into a classroom XD yes Olivia's house has the school in it O.o lol, the 2nd door which is a few meters away goes into the toilet which has a cubicle and then there is 1 toilet on its larry next to the cubicle so everyone can see you on the toilet XD, the 3rd door is in the toilet room near the larry toilet and it leads into a classroom. I don't know what's in the rest on the HUGE corridor cause we never went there. But yeah that's apparently my friends house and our school XD. Anyway on with the story…

As I was saying we walked into her house and we went into the corridor (the 1st one lol) and we saw Olivia's brothers, one looked exactly the same as Charlie Tuttle in Minutemen but he had black hair and light blue eyes and his name was Cid. Olivia's other brother was the same age as us (Cid is younger… duh XD) he was a few inches taller than me so he was probably about 5'6", he had black spikey hair with a longer emo fringe and light blue eyes and wearing clothes but I don't know what they were XD. Well just so you know we already know Olivia's brothers and I apparently like the older one XD. Oh and his name is Ryan (real person... well I know someone whos called Ryan but does not look like this Ryan dude XD... well I don't think I don't remember and plus the real Ryan has different eyes so yeah they I different full stop end of story lol) but Hannah keeps calling him by the wrong name so she kept calling him Camo XD. Anyway Hannah then buggered off to class, the 1st classroom I told you about, and Olivia went to the toilet, the cubicle one not the larry toilet lol. (okay the next bit I thought was really really really really really really strange XD) Me and Ryan followed Olivia into the HUGE corridor and we stayed there while she went to the toilet. Cid was in the smaller 1st corridor working on his computer btw lol. I was just standing there when Ryan (oh damn I feel weird writing this XD) came up behind me and took a hold of my breasts XD he then said, "did you know you have 6 faces?" (Yeah I know wtf XD) Once he said that Cid came out of the 1st corridor and came towards me and said, "He's right everyone does," he stood in front of me and said, "You have you real face, these two…," He pointed at my breasts (haha XD), "this one…," He pointed at my stomach, "and these two…," He said as he point at my thighs. He then went back to his computers. Ryan then let go of my breasts XD and Olivia came out of the toilet. Ryan then went into the small corridor to join Cid on the computers, Olivia walked up to stand next to me, "I really like him," I told her and she smiled. Hannah then came out of class and we left. (Still wtf XD lol. Note to self don't eat chocolate before bed XD. Oh and milk lol, oh and kill self cause this is just plain strange XD.)

**It then skips to the next day thing lol…**

* * *

I was walking to 'school' XD and I got to Olivia's house lol I knocked on the door. Olivia answered the door, "Hey," I said as I walked in, "Where's Ryan?" I asked.

""He's in there," Olivia said as she pointed towards the small corridor. I walked into and saw Hannah with Ryan and Cid. I walked in and said, "Hi Ryan."

**It then skips to me and Hannah walking home…**

* * *

As soon as we were a few meters away from the house I stopped walking and said, "What do you think you're doing talking to Ryan?!" I shouted (sorry Hannah lol)

"You mean Camo, and I happen to like him," Hannah said.

"You can't like him because I like him and I liked him 1st so you can't like him, and his name is Ryan! You can't even get it right!" I shouted.

**Okay once again it skips to the next day XD…**

* * *

Me and Hannah were walking to school, but we were not talking. We came to Olivia's house and rang the door bell. Olivia answered and we walked in, Hannah went straight into the 1st classroom, Ryan and Cid had gone to their classroom aka the 2nd classroom lol, I went to the toilet but someone was in the cubicle one so I had to use the larry one lol. Olivia stood in the HUGE corridor to wait for me. I went to use it when I noticed that if I did everyone in Ryan and Cid's classroom would see me so I waited until the person in the cubicle one had finished, then I used that toilet. Once I had done me and Olivia went into our classroom. Everyone was gathered around the white boards because we were playing games. Hannah was sitting on the table at the front so me and Olivia sat on the same table.

We started playing a game on the board.

**Okay then it skips a bit again lol…**

* * *

Me and Ryan were in the garden and it was snowing, a hell of a lot, and we couldn't get back into the house because we were surrounded in snow and the back door would not open so we were stuck and shit ass cold XD and we were just standing there hugging.

**And then guess what I woke up XD…**

* * *

**So peeps that was my strangest and longest dream so far… although my ex-boyfriend one still was pretty weird XD, anyway bai bai I'm going to go kill myself now XD lol…**


End file.
